<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Certain Experience of the Way People Tell Lies by Gang_Aft_Agley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191273">A Certain Experience of the Way People Tell Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gang_Aft_Agley/pseuds/Gang_Aft_Agley'>Gang_Aft_Agley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miss Marple (TV), Miss Marple - Agatha Christie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Peggy as one of Miss Marple's Many Goddaughters, SSR, World War II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gang_Aft_Agley/pseuds/Gang_Aft_Agley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, even the SSR can use a little help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter &amp; Jane Marple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Certain Experience of the Way People Tell Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title Taken from "A Caribbean Mystery"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, that’s it then,” Colonel Phillips sighed, leaning forward in his chair and folding his hands over the papers strewn messily about on his desk.  “We’ve got a spy in the SSR.”</p>
<p>“Or a leak, at the very least,” Peggy agreed, sitting up very straight the way her godmother had taught her, ankles crossed and hands resting lightly in her lap.  “I doubt it’s an out-and-out traitor, we screen very carefully for that sort of thing.  An greedy opportunist, on the other hand … well, that’s far more common, everyone does a little bit of that.  Even Captain Rogers.”  Phillips grinned craggily.</p>
<p>“I will say nothing about the black market nylons, Carter.  Carry on.”  She wriggled uncomfortably on the hard visitor’s chair and tucked her legs a little further out of sight.</p>
<p>“I’d appreciate that, sir. No, we’re dealing with someone who would be appalled at the idea of sharing <em>real</em> classified stuff, but doesn’t see the danger in letting slip seemingly harmless bits of information, not for a tidy sum.  He or she must feel very clever, getting money for nothing and fooling the Nazis to boot … but not as clever as all that, because once you add all of the leaked pieces together….</p>
<p>“Suddenly the little bits aren’t <em>quite</em> so harmelss,” Phillips finished grimly.  “Nothing fatal, not yet, but we need to plug this hole <em>quickly</em>.  Think you can put a name to our money-grubbing idiot?”</p>
<p>Peggy thought for a moment, than shook her head sadly.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t think I can, sir.  All of the leaked information has been fairly widespread, and there are simply too many people who would have had legitimate access to all of it.  But … I know someone who can.  A civilian, unfortunately, but absolutely trustworthy, and she’ll get to the bottom of this faster than the rest of us possibly could.  Sir Henry Clithering will vouch for her; he’s a retired superintendent at the Met.”</p>
<p>Phillips sighed, and nodded.</p>
<p>“I’ll get in touch with the Met and … Clithering, was it?”  She nodded back as he scribbled on the steno pad at his elbow.  “Leave the particulars with Private Lorraine, and I’ll get clearance for your civilian.  Can you have her here in two days?”</p>
<p>“I expect so; may I use your telephone, sir?”  He grunted his acquiescence as she perched on the corner of his desk.  “Hello, operator?  Yes, can you get me St. Mary Mead in Downshire? … Danemead, please. Thank you!”</p>
<p>There was a long pause and a great deal of hissy static during the complicated rigmarole of reaching an outside line and making sure the connection was secure.  Then …</p>
<p>“Yes, hello Aunt Jane! I hate to ask, but I desperately need a favor.  Could you possibly come up to London the day after tomorrow?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally Posted to Tumblr 9/18/16 <a href="https://oft-goes-awry.tumblr.com/post/151084331023/a-crossover-thats-been-haunting-me-for-awhile">here</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>